world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092913 Alieka Maenam
14:10 -- chaoticArtist CA began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 14:10 -- 14:10 CA: hey? 14:10 AC: heello! 14:11 CA: holy ssshit he wasssnt liring 14:11 CA: your the heiressssss 14:11 AC: oh yeahh I totes amm !! 14:12 CA: howsss that life of luxerory for you? 14:12 AC: I mean itts kinda borrinq and junk mostly 14:12 CA: doesss it help you forget your going to get brutally murderd? 14:13 AC: lol noo Im not qonna qett murrdered silly 14:14 CA: oh what? you plan on wining when the condecessssss comesss for you? 14:14 CA: jussst like every other "heiressssss" 14:15 AC: lmao I dont hafta worrry about thhat for a loooooooonqq time 14:15 AC: like at least 14:15 AC: uh 14:16 AC: four sweeps or somme junk? 14:16 AC: I dunnoo but itll be fiine 14:16 CA: pleassse dont take thisss the wrong way jussst joking no reassson to sssend an order to cull me 14:17 AC: lolol yuour silly blue dude 14:17 CA: um im a girl jussst like you 14:17 AC: oooohhhhhh 14:17 AC: Im sorrry 14:17 AC: blue ladydude! 14:18 CA: ssso what do you do for hobbiesss 14:19 AC: oh i looooooooooooooove clothes 14:19 AC: like 14:19 AC: if you coulld be 14:19 AC: totes redrrom for shoees 14:20 CA: pfffff fassshion isss ssstuiped 14:20 AC: I would haave all myy quad fiiled up with shooes 14:20 CA: i mean it often jussst getsss in the way 14:21 AC: lmoa yeah riqqht ladydude 14:21 AC: clothes arre toooooootes the besst 14:21 AC: I eveen make them myselff 14:22 CA: i mean lassst time i checked everyone wheresss black and the sssame clothesss everyday 14:22 AC: I make aaaaaallllllll my swaq !! 14:22 CA: isss it hard? 14:22 AC: no wayy its supes eassy 14:23 CA: well waht elssse do you do? 14:23 AC: like you justt pick the collors you likke and 14:23 AC: toss emm around and junk 14:23 CA: i love colorsss 14:23 CA: but my fave onesss are above me 14:24 AC: oh man blue ladydude i cann totes make youu some 14:24 AC: like 14:24 AC: suuuuuuper hiqh colorr junkk! 14:24 AC: its like supes leqitq 14:24 CA: ... i cant do that 14:25 AC: lol yeah riqqht ladydude 14:25 AC: oh wait 14:25 CA: no offenssse im jussst sssure your clothesss would end up getting butend 14:25 AC: ooihhhhhhhhhhh 14:25 AC: I qett it 14:25 AC: see 14:25 AC: this is my qettinqq it face 14:25 CA: and you ssshould know i cant wear any colorsss above me 14:25 CA: i mean sssome people get pisssed off when i get purple paint on my clothesss 14:26 AC: =:O <--- super qetts it 14:26 AC: then oh man 14:26 AC: i know 14:26 AC: i cann make you like 14:27 AC: a shirrt just to wear in yurr hiive! 14:27 CA: ugh why are you ssso disssgussstinly cute 14:27 CA: dont you have like resssponiplitysss 14:28 AC: lmao thatts a biqq word witth like 14:28 AC: totes soooooo many s's 14:28 AC: alll of the s's 14:28 CA: psssssssssssssssssssssh 14:29 AC: sooooooooo many 14:29 CA: im assssssuming you do other ssstuff then art 14:30 CA: *clothesss 14:30 CA: sssorry thinking about other ssstuff right now 14:30 AC: oh totes off course !!! 14:31 AC: oh mann ladydude I knoow whats thatts like 14:31 AC: like 14:31 AC: when yu qotta just like 14:31 AC: thinkk about whatt you were doinq beforre 14:31 AC: uh 14:32 AC: I think I wass doinq sommethinq beffore you ranqq 14:32 CA: huh i ssshould probublt tell you my name huh 14:32 CA: im Alieka 14:32 AC: lmao totes cooool name ladydude !!! 14:33 AC: mine is Maenam 14:33 AC: =:D <- supes exccite to meett yu 14:33 CA: jussst call me dude if your not usssing my name and yesss i know everyone on and off the planet knowsss that 14:34 AC: lmao okay ladyduude 14:34 AC: i mean 14:34 AC: dude 14:34 AC: lmao 14:34 CA: i hope im not being to forward in asssking thisss but... do you have a ssspecial troll you hate? 14:35 AC: lmao noooooooo 14:35 CA: huh why not? 14:36 AC: thaats all troll hollywood junnk 14:36 AC: peeps dont hatte other peeeps 14:36 CA: 0.0 your kidding right 14:37 AC: lolol of courrse not dude !!! 14:37 CA: you could litterly not exissst if there wasssnt trollsss who hated eachother 14:37 AC: lol ohh yeah thatt silly drone thinq 14:37 AC: i tried readinq abouut it once 14:37 AC: tooooootes borrinq] 14:38 CA: SILLY DRONE THING? BORRING? 14:38 AC: liek suuuuuuper borrinq 14:38 AC: yup like 14:38 AC: borrinq 14:38 AC: to the maxx 14:39 CA: trollsss get CULLED over that "sssilly drone" thing 14:39 CA: do you really not care at all??? 14:40 AC: lmao dudde no one actually GETTS culled 14:40 AC: my lususs told me that like two sweeps aqqo 14:41 AC: =<:O <- totes rememberred what she wass doinq beforre beinqq messaqed 14:42 AC: I was qoinq to feed himm !! 14:42 CA: ..... 14:42 AC: ohh man I better qett qoinq duude 14:42 CA: have you been messssssing with me thisss whole time 14:43 AC: hes qonna bee SUUUUUPES cranky and junk 14:43 AC: lmoa your sttill silly dude 14:43 CA: oh ssshit isss your lusssusss that one that killsss usss it it ssspeaksss 14:43 AC: uhhhhhhh 14:43 AC: i dont thiink he does that sorta thinnq but 14:44 CA: or did you take a different one? 14:44 AC: I mean he only talkks to me in my dreeams so 14:44 CA: lisssten i dont keep up with troll gossssssip 14:44 AC: lmao i shouuld lend you myy maqs sometimes theen 14:45 CA: are you an heiressssss that took the one that killsss usss if it ssspeaksss like the condessssss ot another one 14:45 AC: lmao maybe? 14:45 AC: i betterr qo and feed him jusst in case 14:45 CA: sssigh ok 14:45 CA: bye 14:46 AC: dawww bye Alieka dude !!!! 14:46 -- chaoticArtist CA gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 14:46 --